Revenge So Sweet
by 4EverDayDreamer
Summary: A normal Damascus girl living in the poor district with her family witnesses her brother getting killed before her eyes. With a thirst for revenge she hunts down the killer with the help of a man in a white hood. Along the way learning new skills and the horrible truths and lies, while possibly falling in love... revenge couldn't be any sweeter. Altair x OC


**A/N: Hi. I found this chap on my comp and it was there for a while so I decided to put it up and start a story :) so here it is! Enjoy!**

**I do not own AC, all rights go to AC's creators. I only own my OC's.  
Note: Ren - age 10. Kiera - age 8. Just to make it clear!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hurry up!" my brother shouted as he ran faster racing on the rooftops

"Slow down brother! I cannot run as fast as you!" I shouted trying to keep up

"You're as slow as a pig" he laughed as he looked back over his shoulder at me.

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

"I'll tell mother!"

"Of course you will" he laughed

"I'll tell her you broke her pots!"

"OK! I take it back! But quickly, we are going to miss it" he said and then he stopped in his tracks got down on his stomach and peered over the rooftop down to the wide open crowded space below. I came up from behind, out of breath and did the same and got down on my stomach to watch the event.

A man walked on the wooden stage with a scroll in his hand and behind him there were 4 men with potato sacks over their heads and ropes around their necks.

"You know if mother finds out we're here she'll kill us" I whispered

"SHH" was all my brother said to me.

"Ren, I don't think-"

"Be quiet, Kiera!" he whispered harshly and continued to watch below.

The crowd whispered and stared at the men on the stage, eager to watch the deaths that were about to come. It then began.

The man holding the scroll then started to speak "These men have breached treason! And therefore should pay! Their actions have consequences which lead to death. All guilty with the crime of thievery!" he shouted and then listed all of the victim's names and as he said each one, a big man took off the sack over their heads as the crowd booed at the thieves.

3 remained calm while the fourth shouted in panic "Please! Let me go! I did nothing wrong! My children! I needed food for my children!" but everyone ignored his pleas, and at the same time there was a small shout from the crowd "PAPA!" a small child came to the front and tried to reach for his father but was pushed back.

"Basam! I love you!" the father shouted and started to cry "Let me go! My child needs me"

"From the right of the law, I now pronounce you, HANGED" the man shouted. He closed his scroll up and left the stage and as he did so, the wood beneath each men's feet disappeared and they fell with the ropes around their necks.

I could hear the sickening snap of each person's neck and I watched as the body's became lifeless and swayed on the ropes as a breeze blew by

"PAPA!" the boy named Basam shouted and cried.

My brother and I stared wide eyed at what we had just witnessed. This was what my brother was excited for? To witness the death of others? We continued watching as the crowd started to leave. Did they even care? It wasn't right. Someone should have done something.

"HEY! Get down from there! What are you doing?" we heard a shout and we turn around as a crusader archer came towards us.

"Khara (_shit_)" my brother swore in Arabic "let's go" he then took my arm and lifted me up and we started to run. We jumped into a rooftop garden and hid there for a few minutes. We watched as the archer went past us and simply gave up on the search for us.

We both sighed as we sat there for a while leaning against the wall of the garden. Ren smiled and huffed out "See nothing to worry abou-" we were both then grabbed by the collar of our shirts and pulled out of the garden.

"Got you!" the archer said.

"Kol khara! (_eat shit!_)" Ren yelled as he tried to get out of the grip of the crusader

"I'll sell you both to the slave market! " he snarled

Ren then kicked him in his private parts and he let go of us and we started to run, but before I could run 3 steps he had grabbed my brown hair and pulled me back "REN!" I squealed as the grip on my hair tightened

"Let go of her!" he sprang onto the crusaders back and started to punch him but the crusader pulled Ren off and then punched my brother square in the face.

"Ren!"

"I'm ok" he said holding his nose as the man pulled my brother up and gripped us tightly

"Move it!" he said as he pointed his bow and arrow at us.

I then saw a feather of an eagle on the roof and looked up into the blue sky and saw one circling high above in the air. My brother noticed this too and we both watched the free bird soaring and crying out.

We turned to the man and saw that he was looking up at the bird with a wide eyed expression, and at that moment a small knife sliced through the air and hit the man in the side of the throat. He went down to his knees and dropped his bow and arrow as he gripped his throat to try to stop the blood from oozing out.

My brother and I stared wide eyed and my brother went in front of me in a defensive position. Alert.

We then saw a shadow on one of the other higher buildings run past us, but all we saw was a flash of white and the figure dropped down below onto the street. We ran over to the edge but the figure had already disappeared and blended within the crowd.

"Was that what I think it was?" Ren said out loud

"Don't be silly, their only stories" I replied

Ren then went over to the small dagger and pulled it out of the now dead man then wiped the blood on his shirt. On the hilt was a symbol that was all too familiar.

"Assassins" he said quietly

I swiped the small knife out of his hand and examined it "it might be someone pretending to be one." I said. The eagle then screeched and then started to fly off in a direction and we watched it until the sun started to set "Like I said, their only stories"

"Stories or not, I always believed they were real"

"Of course you did" I said sarcastically "hey, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm looting" he said as I watched him check the pockets of the man and pulled out some coins and smiled "We should go, mother would be worried by now" he said and then off we left.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" my mother screeched as she pulled Ren closer to inspect his bruised face "Did you get into another fight?"

"No mother" he said as he tried to get away from the panicked woman

"You went there, didn't you?" she said quietly. There was a silence. "After I specifically told you not to go!" she started to screech again "and you took your sister?" Ren didn't know what to say.

"We didn't go! Trust me! We went to the market" he said

"Don't lie to me, Ren!"

"He's not lying" I said and both turned to look at me, I then pulled out 2 apples in my bag and smiled. My mother sighed in relief.

It was obvious she was tired from work. We weren't a very wealthy family. We lived in the poor district of Damascus and my mother had to clean houses of people in the middle district for a living. It's surprising how we're even still alive.

"What do I do with you two?" she said

"Don't worry mother, when I find a job I will help you out. You're just tired right now" Ren said and then remembered the money in his pocket and gave it to mother.

"Where did you get this?" she said surprised "Did you steal this?"

"No mother! Of course not! I found it!" my brother lied smoothly and then she hugged both of us,

"Get some rest children" she said softly and we obeyed "And don't forget to thank Allah for protecting us again"

We went to lie down on the fabrics that were spread out on the floor along with some pillows as my mother started to hum a tune and continue to sew.

Ren pulled out the small knife and examined it, careful to not let our mother see it and I pulled out a feather that I had picked up "Where did you get that?"

"The roof" I whispered back

"And the apples?"

"I stole them from a nearby fruit stall"

He then ruffles my hair "Thank you for the save"

There was a silence

"Do you think they exist?" Ren asked me

"Maybe."

"When I grow up I want to become an assassin" Ren grinned at the thought "I'll be the best master assassin, killing people and saving the day. I'll be famous"

"Maybe one day" I smiled at my older brother.

"الـحَمْدُ للهِ الَّذي أَطْـعَمَنا وَسَقـانا، وَكَفـانا، وَآوانا، فَكَـمْ مِمَّـنْ لا كـافِيَ لَـهُ وَلا مُـؤْوي." my brother prayed a short quick prayer and I repeated after him.

(_All praise is for Allah, who fed us and gave us drink, and which is sufficient for us and has shelters us, for how many have non to suffice them or shelter them_)

"If Allah was real he wouldn't take Father away from us" I whispered as I stared at Ren with my dark sky blue eyes.

Ren just looked at me but didn't say anything for a while. It looked like he was having an argument in his head.

"We have each other" he said finally "and we have mother"

"But-"

"No, Kiera. He's gone and you know that. Its only us left and you know mother is getting ill by the day. Stick together, remember? "

"Promise?"

He nodded "Promise"

"Stick together" I confirmed

"Goodnight, Kiera"

* * *

**So what did you think? good? bad?**

**The next Chapter I'm gonna shoot 9 years into the future when both siblings are older! Hopefully you'll like it**

**Please R & R. Thank you :)**


End file.
